Dominance of the Heir
The Kekkei Genkai of the Krisent clan only shows in those of "Pureblood", limiting it to only the Royal ruling class and within this group only 1 in every 40 possessed the beneficial variant which allowed the manipulation of chakra at its most basic level, every other was simply unable to perform advanced jutsu. It has been referred to as "Chakuraītā" (Chakra Eater) by the Purebloods and was spitefully labeled "Pyua ketsueki no rimitto" (Limit of pureblood) by Zankei Krisent, the strongest of the Underfoots. It has currently been labeled as "Dominance of the Heir" or "Sōzoku-jin no yūi" by Kyūketsuki Krisent, the last living Krisent known to possess the beneficial variant of the Kekkei Genkai. Variations There are two known variations of the Kekkei Genkai, one giving the user an extreme advantage and the other an extreme disadvantage. Non-Beneficial Variation The bearer of the original Krisent Clan Kekkei Genkai is "cursed" with the inability to perform more advanced jutsu of any sort, barring their access to Genjutsu and powerful Ninjutsu. Due to this the bearer of this variation is often either a taijutsu specialist or kenjutsu master, physical attacks being their most effective offense. Beneficial Variation The bearer of this mutation of the Krisent Clan Kekkei Genkai is "blessed" with the ability to manipulate chakra at its most basic level, essentially giving the user the ability to: absorb, disperse, manipulate, and destroy chakra. Kyūketsuki Krisent has been regarded as the most skilled user of this variation of the Kekkei Genkai and has displayed the ability to absorb an opponents an attack and spit it back at them, albeit in a less powerful form. This Kekkei Genkai nearly renders the bearer immune to Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and chakra-enhanced offenses as they may simply disperse or absorb the chakra holding these offenses together. Kyūketsuki Krisent has shown a sort of Dojutsu in which he is able to see the neural messages and chakra travelling through the opponent's body and replicate it in himself, enabling the use of the technique he viewed. The technique may only be used once per viewing, meaning the opponent must use the technique followed by Kyūketsuki using it and then the opponent using it again before it may be reused by Kyūketsuki. When the technique is replicated it will not be as effective as the original, due to Kyūketsuki never having used the technique before, but if it is replicated repeatedly Kyūketsuki will steadily become more proficient. The vision granted by his eyes is not as effective as that of the Byakugan or the Sharingan, as it does not grant the user near 360 degree vision nor does it enable the user to "predict" the opponent's movements. Due to the user being able to see the neural messages of the opponent, which are nothing more than low-voltage electrical impulses, it may be disrupted by Lightning Release techniques that cloak the user and techniques that obscure sight as the target must be in the user's line of vision. "Perfect Dominance" The variation possessed by Engetsu Uchiha due to him stealing the chakra manipulation properties of the Kekkei from Kyūketsuki. Due to Engetsu not possessing the blood of the Krisent clan he does not bear the crippling weakness of the Kekkei, the inability to make use of advanced Jutsu. Engetsu has demonstrated the ability to fire destructive bolts of pure chakra at will or to turn back opponent's Ninjutsu upon them by wresting control of the technique in question from them. Chakra Manipulation The bearer of this Kekkei Genkai is able to manipulate chakra at its base level, meaning they may break down Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, use raw chakra itself as a weapon or defense, disrupt an opponent's chakra network by coming in direct contact with their body, the ability to absorb chakra, and the ability to burn chakra. Limits Massive amounts of chakra may not be absorbed at once without damaging the user's chakra network and body, but this may be bypassed by burning the chakra as more is being absorbed. Yet even that has limits and due to this extremely powerful ninjutsu are only able to be partially absorbed and the damage received will be lessened but still existent. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique is able to be completely absorbed whereas still delivers devastating damage.